The Gol D Groger Universität
by Nabuula
Summary: Nachdem Noriko an der besten Uni auf der ganzen Grand Line angenommen wurde, beginnt das Abenteuer des Studentenleben auf der Insel Chishiki-Rei. Doch nicht immer läuft alles glatt und manchmal raubt der Uni-Stress und ihre Mitmenschen ihr die Nerven, denn nicht jeder will ihr das Leben erleichtern, aber sie wird schon Freunde finden, die ihr zur Seite stehen...hofft sie zumindest.
1. Chapter 1

Die Gol D. Roger Universität

Die Gol D. Roger Universität, der größte und vielfältigste Universität auf der ganzen Grand Line. Hier kann man alles studieren, von Abenteuer und Erlebnispädagogik bis hin zur Zahnmedizin. Rund 100.000 Studenten besuchen jährlich die Herbst-Insel Chishiki-rei, um ihren Abschluss zu machen. Und heute war es endlich soweit, Noriko würde heute diese Insel betreten, um ihr Studium zu beginnen. Doch bis dahin war es noch eine Tageswanderung entfernt. Im Moment saß sie noch in einem Schiff, dass sie zur Nachbarinsel bringen würde. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, sie und Hiruko, ihr lieb gewonnener Freund aus Schultagen, hatten es geschafft, sich einen Studienplatz an dieser Elite-Uni zu ergattern. Selbst, wenn 100.000 Studenten nach dem ersten Hören nach einer großen Zahl anhörte, so war es doch eher ein Glücksspiel, ob man angenommen wurde oder nicht, denn jedes Jahr kamen die Zahlen der Bewerber auf mindestens 1.000.000. Sie wussten, dass sich von ihrer Schulklasse die Hälfte beworben hatte, doch nur fünf von ihnen angenommen worden waren. Und sie gehörten zu diesen fünf. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sich sogar diese eigentlich recht langweilige Schiffsfahrt als spannend und aufregend herausgestellt hatte. Sie war jetzt schon ganz nervös, konnte es kaum abwarten, auf der Nachbarinsel an Land zu gehen und dort mit einem Seezug zur Insel, auf die sie schon unglaublich gespannt war, zu fahren. Hiruko hingegen sah das etwas gelassener, er war ruhig, ausgeglichener, jedoch genauso gespannt wie Noriko. Zuerst hatte er versucht, seine Freundin, die er schon wie ein eigenes Mitglied der Familie behandelte, zu beruhigen, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. Ihre Nervosität hatte er einfach nicht zügeln können, also hatte er nach unzähligen Versuchen einfach aufgegeben, hatte sich auf den Boden an die Reling gesetzt und hatte den Geräuschen gelauscht, die er um sich herum wahrnahm. Viele, dumpfe Schritte von den hauptsächlich gleichaltrigen Menschen, die es auch geschafft hatten, sich einen Studienplatz zu holen und genauso aufgeregt waren wie Noriko. Das Rauschen der Wellen, die das Schiff sanft hin und her wogen, das Kreischen einiger Möwen, die eine baldige Ankunft an das Festland ankündigten, Stimmen, die sich angeregt über das bevorstehende Abenteuer unterhielten und es nicht abwarten konnten, an der Insel anzulegen, das Lachen von Jungen und Mädchen, die jetzt schon Kontakt miteinander aufnahmen und neue Freundschaften schlossen, die Laute von den verschiedensten Tieren, die einige mitnehmen konnten, da sie sich von ihren treuen Gefährten nicht hatten trennen können, oder selbst von sich gaben, da sie es in ihrer Vergangenheit geschafft hatten, sich eine Zoan-Frucht anzueignen und diese verzehrt hatten. Selbst, wenn alles ein großes Durcheinander war und so manch einer Person Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde, so war es doch gleichzeitig angenehm. Für Hiruko waren es Faktoren, die ihm dabei halfen, sich zu entspannen. Zwischen dem ganzen Wirrwarr an Stimmen hatte er auch die helle Stimme von Noriko ausfindig machen können. Anscheinend hatte sie einen fremden Gesprächspartner gefunden, doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wollte sie auch nicht wirklich aufmachen, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, stattdessen döste er einfach weiter. Tatsächlich hatte die junge Frau mit den dunkelblauen Haaren ein Gespräch mit einer Gruppe von Studenten angefangen, die auch dieses Jahr ihr Abenteuer beginnen würden. Einer hatte blonde, etwas längere Haare, die sein linkes Auge verdeckten. Er hatte desweiteren eine Augenbraue, dessen Ende nach oben gekräuselt war. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit passenden Schuhen und einem blauem Hemd mit schwarzen, vertikalen Linien. Er rauchte eine Zigarette und schien seine Augen, die sich zu Herzen verformt hatten, nicht von ihr lassen zu können. Er war wie ein Wirbelwind zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die schönste Frau der Welt sei und dass sie ihm doch bitte ihren Namen verraten sollte. Obwohl der Blonde sie zuerst etwas überrumpelt und auf eine freundliche Art und Weise bedrängt hatte, hatte sie ihm ihren Namen verraten. Gleich darauf hatte er ihr Komplimente wegen dem Namen gemacht, wodurch sich die Blauhaarige zwar geschmeichelt, jedoch nicht weniger bedrängt gefühlt hatte. Es hatte sich zudem auch noch herausgestellt, dass der junge Mann namens Sanji, wie sie von ihm erfahren hatte, nicht alleine unterwegs war. Zu ihm gesellte sich noch eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit blauen Augen, ein recht großer Kerl, der eine hellblaue Haartolle besaß und in einer knappen Badehose rumlief, außerdem war seine Nase, nun ja, sie war aus Metall und kantig und ein Skelett mit Afrolook, einem Zylinder und Anzug. Natürlich hatte sich Noriko einen halben Herzinfarkt geholt, als sie das Skelett gesehen hatte, aber sie hatte sich schon nach recht kurzer Zeit wieder vom Schock erholt, hielt aber dennoch den größtmöglichen Abstand zu dem Knochengestell. Allerdings merkte Noriko schnell, dass der Afrolook-träger keine angsteinflößende Person war, etwas pervers, weil es sie nach ihren Höschen gefragt hatte, aber dafür hatte es sich einen Tritt von Sanji geholt mit den Worten: So spricht man mit keiner Lady. Nach kurzem Small-Talk hatte sie auch die Namen der jeweiligen Personen und deren Studiengänge erfahren: die dunkelhaarige Frau, Nico Robin, hatte sich entschlossen Archäologie und Kulturwissenschaft zu studieren, was Noriko einerseits überraschte, denn so einen Studiengang hatte an ihrer Schule keiner wählen wollen oder besser gesagt, daran gedacht, es zu studieren, andererseits beeindruckte, denn allein schon der Name hörte sich kompliziert an, Sanji hatte Betriebswissenschaften: Fachrichtung _Gastronomiemanagement als Studiengang gewählt, was sich fast so kompliziert anhörte wie Robins bevorstehendes Studium, Franky, der Mann mit der metallischen Nase hatte Maschinenbau – Konstruktion, Fertigung und Betrieb gewähtl und das Skelett namens Brook, das wegen Sanjis Tritt eine Beule am Kopf hatte, wollte Musik und Performance studieren. Das fand Noriko äußerst komisch, da sie die Vorstellung des Knochenmanns, der die Bühne rocken würde auf keine Art und Weise vernünftig vorstellen konnte. Darüber musste sie vor sich hin grinsen und kichern. Brook legte den Schädel schief und fragte etwas verwirrt:_

_„Warum lachst du denn so?"_

_„Wegen gar nichts, wegen gar nichts. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir irgendwann ein Lied vorspielen könntest."_

_„Mit Vergnügen."_

_Sie kannte diesen schrägen Haufen zwar noch nicht lange, aber er war ihr gleich sympathisch. Sie hoffte, dass sie sie später nochmal wiedersehen würde. _

_„Sag mal, Noriko, was studierst du denn?" fragte Robin in einem freundlichen Ton_

_„Ich? Ich werde Rehabilitationspädagogik studieren."_

_„Wirklich? Das ist ein sehr interessanter Studiengang."_

_„Naja, aber eure sind auch nicht grade normal."_

_„ja, das stimmt."_

_„Sag mal, kennt ihr auch schon andere Leute, die dieses Jahr an der Gol D. Roger Universität anfangen?"_

_„Ja klar, unsere Gruppe besteht aus neun Personen, aber zwei sind verloren gegangen, als haben wir uns aufgeteilt, um sie zu finden."_

_„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Jungen mit Strohhut gesehen, oder? Denn meine Augen haben ihn noch nicht entdeckt...da fällt mir ein, ich hab ja keine Augen, yohohoho."_

_Die Blauhaarige musst irgendwie mitlachen, obwohl der Witz eigentlich nicht ansatzweise witzig war. Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. An einen Jungen mit Strohhut konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, vielleicht hatte sie ihn aber übersehen. Sanji meldete sich wieder zu Wort:_

_„Und so ein Schwertrassler mit einem Brokolikopf ist dir auch nicht über den Weg gelaufen?"_

_„Nein, leider auch nicht. Aber wir werden unsere Augen offen hal..."_

_Ein lautes Krachen war zu vernehmen, alamiert drehten sich alle Passagiere des Schiffes zur Quelle des Lärms. Staub wirbelte auf und Holz splitterte durch die Gegend, ein riesiges Loch war in eine Wand des Schiffes geschlagen oder getreten worden. Irgendwoher hörte man ein fröhliches Lachen von einem Jungen, dann ein komisches Klatschgeräusch. Alle waren vorsichtshalber in Deckung gegangen, wollten nicht das Risiko eingehen, von dem umherfliegenden Holz getroffen werden. Als sich Noriko wieder aufrichtete, sah sie einen Jungen mit schwarzen, verwuschelten Haar, einer roten Weste, blauen Shorts, Sandalen und einem Strohhut auf dem Kopf. Außerdem hatte er ein Stück gebratenes Fleisch in der anderen Hand. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, hielt sich die freie Hand auf den Hut als Sicherung, falls dieser herunterfallen sollte. Er war am Lachen, zwar konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu Noriko stand, aber seine Schultern, die im Einklang mit dem Lachen bebten, verrieten ihn. Alles war still, als ihre Augen durch die Menge huschten, sah sie, dass so ziemlich fast alle den Jungen mit offenen Mund anstarrten. Nur __die Gruppe, mit der sie sich eben noch unterhalten hatte nicht. Franky und Sanji schauten beide gereizt, Robin schaute einfach ausdruckslos und Brook, Brooks Gesicht, oder das, was noch übrig __war, war unergründlich, sie konnte dem Knochengestell keine Emotion, außer Freude vielleicht, aus dem Gesicht ablesen, er hatte dafür auch keine Muskeln oder Haut, die sich verziehen konnten. Sie schaute wieder zum Strohhutjungen, der sich nun umgedreht hatte und rief:_

_„Das war knapp, der hätte mich fast gehabt. Ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen."_

_Nach dem Satz hatten fast alle Anwesenden das gleiche gemacht: ein entgeistertes „Hä?" entfloh fast allen Anwesenden. Der Junge hatte eine seltsame Ansicht der Dinge, wenn er „durch die Wand krachen" für nochmal gut gegangen hielt. Sanji war aufgesprungen, zum Jungen hingerannt und hatte ihn mit der flachen geschlagen und ihm lautstark zugerufen:_

_„Ruffy, du Vollidiot! Kannst du nicht einmal normal handeln? Du hättest fast Robin-swan und Noriko-chan verletzt."_

_Das stimmte so zwar nicht ganz, denn sie war nicht wirklich gefährlich nahe am Einschlagloch gewesen, aber das konnte die Blauhaarige auch gut für sich behalten. Robin lächelte bloß über die Aktion, Franky murmelte nur sowas wie „so ein Idiot" und Brook lachte. Das Lachen, was nurnoch ein Grinsen war, war dem Jungen trotz des Schlages nicht entschwunden, stattdessen hob er die Fleischkeule an seinen Mund und biss ein riesiges Stück davon ab, bevor er mit vollen Mund rief:_

_„Tschuldige Sanji, aber so ein Sicherheitskerl hat mich erwischt, als ich mir in der Vorratskammer einen Snack gegönnt habe. Wer is Nokiro?"_

_„Es heißt Noriko, du Einfallspinsel!" rief Sanji wütend und lauter als nötig._

_Ruffy ignorierte Sanji allerdings und schaute in die Richtung seiner Freunde. Diese setzten sich in Bewegung und schritten nun auf ihren Kameraden zu. Noriko jedoch wandte sich an Hiruko, der seine Augen geöffnet, aufgestanden und zur kleinen Truppe geschaut hatte. Etwas verwirrt fragte er das Mädchen, dass er schon so lange kannte:_

_„Was ist passiert?"_

_„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"_

_„Nein, nicht so ganz."_

_„Der Junge is mit Voll-Speed durch die Wand gekracht. Seine Freunde haben ihn schon gesucht. Ein netter Haufen."_

_„Aha, okay. Das wäre dann alles?" fragte der Braunhaarige etwas gelangweilt._

_„Joa, so ziemlich." antwortete die Blauhaarige nüchtern._

_„Dann ist ja gut."_

_Er wollte sich grade wieder hinsetzen und dem Treiben auf dem jetzt aufgewühlten Dreck lauschen, als plötzlich eine dröhnende, männliche Stimme aus den Lautsprechern am Deck monoton mitteilte:_

_„Achtung! Wir erreichen den Hafen in 5 Minuten. Denken sie daran, alle ihre Sachen mitzunehmen. Der Seezug nach __Chishiki-rei wird unmittelbar danach abfahren."_

_Schade für Noriko, eigentlich wollte sie noch die Stadt auf der Insel, an der sie nun anlegen würden, erkunden, aber so hatten sie wohl keine Zeit mehr. Auf dem Schiff setzten sich nun ausnahmslos alle in Bewegung, schauten nach ihren Sachen, holten diese an dem Ort ab, an dem sie sie zurückgelassen hatten und machten sich bereit, an Land zu gehen. So auch unser Duo. Soweit sie wussten, hatten sie für ihre Reise mit dem Schiff nur etwas Handgepäck mitgenommen, ihre anderen Sachen wurden mit einem anderen Schiff direkt zur Insel gebracht, eigentlich praktisch, so musste sie keine Unmengen an Taschen oder Koffern rumschleppen, obwohl sie sich zuerst Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, dass ihre Sachen auf dem Weg verloren gegangen sein könnten. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie schon nicht mehr daran denken müssen. Sie winkte der kleinen Truppe, die sie eben kennengelernt hatte nochmal zum Gruß. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass die Gruppe gewachsen war, anstatt von fünf Leuten, waren es nun acht. Einmal Robin, Sanji, Ruffy, Franky, Brook, ein hübsches Mädchen mit orangen, nackenlangen Haaren, einem Jungen mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren und einer extrem langen Nase und ein muskulöser Mann mit auffällig grünen Haaren. Die noch Unbekannten der Gruppe schauten sie und Hiruko etwas verdutzt an, aber der Reste winkte freundlich zurück und bei Sanji war sie sich sicher, dass dieser wieder Herzchenaugen bekommen hatte und ihr irgendwas zurief. Aber dann gingen die Blauhaarige und der Braunhaarige so in der __Masse unter, die alle in Richtung Steg wanderten, dass sie die Gruppe nicht mehr sahen. Als sie nach einem langsamen Schrittempo endlich an Land gekommen waren, schauten sie sich erstmal __um. Am Hafen hatten noch andere Schiffe geankert, große, kleine und ein Marineschiff. Hohe, aus Stein gebaute Häuser bildeten Strassen und Gassen, die alle in die selbe Richtung zu führen schienen. Ein paar Leute hatten Stände mit Fisch und Obst aufgebaut und priesen ihre Ware mit lauter Stimme den Leuten an, die durch die Strassen gingen. Viel mehr konnte Noriko allerdings nicht mehr sehen, da sie von der Menge weitergetrieben worden war und auf keinen Fall den Zug verpassen wollte, das wäre dann doch zu peinlich geworden. Sie gingen durch ein paar Gassen, einen Tunnel und befanden sich dann in einer riesigen Halle. Die Halle war zu einer Seite hin offen, dort schlugen die Wellen des Ozeans am Stein auf und wogen Bahngleise hin und her. In einem bestimmten Abstand waren Bänke aufgestellt, an einer Säule war eine Uhr aufgehängt, darunter befand sich sowas wie ein Fahrplan des Seezuges. Doch auch hier würde sie sich nicht lange aufhalten, denn der Seezug stand schon bereit und wartete nur darauf, alle Passagiere aufzunehmen und zur nächsten Insel zu bringen. Die Masse teilte sich auf und strömte an den verschiedenen Türen in die Wagons hinein, so auch Noriko und Hiruko. Beide suchten sich schnell zwei Plätze in der linken Reihe nebeneinander, wobei Hiruko lieber den Fensterplatz haben wollte, um das Meer besser betrachten zu können. Als sie sich geordnet hatten und alles sicher verstaut hatten, unterhielten sich beide noch etwas und warteten darauf, dass der Bus losfahren würde. Nach, wie Die Blauhaarige dachte, einer Ewigkeit, setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Der Nervosität ergriff die noch junge Frau, so dass sie anfing, in ihrem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen und immer mal wieder aus dem Fenster lugte, aus dem auch ihr bester Freund schaute. Das war immer etwas schwierig, da Hiruko seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte und dieser am sich am Fenstersims befand, so dass sein ganzer Oberkörper sich dem Fenster zuwandte und die Sicht fast komplett versperrte. Auch in ihrem Wagin herrschte wieder reges Treiben, wieder hörte man laute Gespräche, hier mal ein Lachen von einer Mädchengruppe, ein paar hitzige Jungenstimmen, die sich wegen etwas stritten. Auch hatte sie mal nach der Gruppe von eben in ihrem Wagon geschaut, aber keiner saß in ihrem Wagon, auf jeden Fall sah sie keinen. Was sie allerdings sah, war ein riesiges, flauschiges Etwas, dass zusammen mit drei weiteren Männern in einem Vierer saß. Es engte den Jungen neben ihm etwas ein, da ein Platz für ihn nicht ganz ausreichte. Aber diese Sitze waren auch für Menschen gemacht worden, nicht für Eisbären. Noriko war so fasziniert vom Eisbären, der obendrein nicht nur wie ein Mensch im Sitz saß, sondern auch noch einen orangen Overall trug, dass sie ihren Sitznachbarn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite rammte und mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Eisbären deutete. Hiruko richtete sich auf, er wollte wissen, was worauf sie mit ihrer stummen Geste deutete und stellte sich fast hin, um über die Köpfe der Anderen hinweg sehen zu können. Als er den Eisbären im orangen Overall sah, betrachtete er ihn für eine Weile interessiert, bevor er sich wieder mit einem: „Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen" wieder dem Fenster zuwandte. Noriko sah in nur etwas genervt an, es war ein Eisbär, ein Eisbär mit Kleidung und einer menschlichen Körperhaltung, die aufrechter war als ihre eigene und er schaute nach zehn Sekunden oder so wieder weg. Immer so schwer zu überraschen, oder zu begeistern. Also, der Eisbär war definitiv für sie so interessant, dass sie ihn immer weiter angaffte, und irgendwann fast begeistert gequietscht hatte, weil der Eisbär sich seinem Nachbarn zugewandt hatte und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Den hätte sie fast fotografiert, schade nur, dass sie keinen Fotoapparat dabei hatte. Allerdings musste sie nach weiteren Minuten des Starrens aufhören, da der Bär es irgendwann bemerkt hatte und sie seltsam angeschaut hatte. Sie wollte natürlich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Bären auf sich ziehen, nachher war er noch wütend darüber und würde versuchen, sie in der Luft zu zerfetzen. „Kein Risiko eingehen, du willst noch was aus dir machen" dachte sie die Blauhaarige immer wieder und verkniff sich immer wieder, einen Blick zum Bären zu werfen. Nach einer drei Stunden Zugfahrt wurde der Seezug immer langsamer, Die Blauhaarige hatte gespannt aus dem Fenster geguckt und hatte nur das blaue Meer gesehen. Das hatte sie verwirrt, bis sie dann irgendwann auf die Idee gekommen war, dass sie vielleicht an der Meeresseite saß. Ihr Kopf ruckte zur anderen Seite, wo sie zu ihrer Freude einen Bahnhof ausfindig machen konnte. Sie rüttelte vorfreudig an der Schulter von Hiruko, der ihr sofort klarmachen wollte, dass er nicht eingeschlafen war und den bahnhof schon bemerkt __hatte, aber Noriko schüttelte trotzdem immer weiter, bis der Braunhaarige seine Schulter von ihr weg zog und sie ankeifte:_

_„Ich habs verstanden, wir sind da!"_

_Sie griff schnell nach ihrem Handgepäck, dass in ihrem Fall eine dunkelbraune, vollgestopfte Umhängetasche, die aus einem rauen Stoff bestand. Als sich die Türen öffneten, stand sie ungeduldig auf und mischte sich unter die Leute auf dem Gang, die auch alle erwartungsvoll zum Ausgang strömten. Alle waren gespannt auf die Anlage, die angeblich die ganze Insel in Beschlag nahm. Sie war da keine Ausnahme. Als sie durch den Ausgang stieg, war es, als würde sich die ganze Spannung, ein vorher nicht bemerkter Druck abgelassen werden. Sie sah zwar noch nicht viel von der Insel, da sie im Bahnhof stand, aber trotzdem war dieser Ort, auch wenn er genauso wie der vorherige Bahnhof aussah, besonders. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, den Bahnhof zu verlassen._


	2. Ankunft mit Überraschungen

_Sie konnte es kaum glauben, hatte es noch nicht wirklich realisiert, doch hier war sie, stand am Bahnhof und mitten im Weg. Hier würde es beginnen, ein weiteres, großes Abenteuer ihres Lebens. Und die Insel, auf der sie mindestens die nächsten drei Jahre verbringen würde, wurde nurnoch von dem Bahnhof getrennt, in dem sie sich befand. Sie brannte schon darauf, die ganze Insel zu erkunden, herauszufinden, wo sich hier die Geschäfte befanden, wie der Campus aussehen würde, wie ihre Wohnung, die sie sich mit drei weiteren Personen teilen würde, aussah, wie die anderen Studenten waren, ob es hier einen Park gab und vieles mehr. Ihr schwirrten tausende von Sachen im Kopf herum, die sie noch machen wollte, bevor der Stress anfangen würde, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie hätten kein Ende gefunden, wenn Hiruko sie nicht aus ihrem Gedankenstrom entrissen hätte, indem er ihr seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam._

_Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm, schaute ihn zuerst verwirrt, dann aufmerksam und fordernd an:_

_„Was ist?"_

_„Wir sollten uns irgendwo eine Karte der Insel besorgen, wir werden unsere Wohnungen alleine nicht finden können."_

_„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Vielleicht ist hier irgendwo ja eine Informationsstelle, wo man eine herbekommt."_

_Der Braunhaarige richtete sich ein wenig auf, reckte seinen Kopf, um über die Anderen hinwegsehen zu können und ihren gesuchten Ort suchen zu können. Sie tat es ihm nach, sah in die andere Richtung und betrachtete alles mit ihren grauen Augen, nebenbei durchkämmte sie die Massen an Studenten, um vielleicht einen der Gruppe vom Schiff ausfindig machen zu können. Doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg, sie sah keinen von ihnen, und auch eine Informationsstelle war nicht in Sicht. Die Grauäugige sprach aus dem Mundwinkeln zu Hiruko, ihren Blick weiter durch die Menge schweifend:_

_„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen und alleine weitersuchen. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten wieder hier, wenn einer von uns an Karten gelangen kann, dann bringt er zwei mit, okay?"_

_Er nickte zustimmend, der Plan war simpel, und doch effektiv. _

_Er setzte sich in Bewegung und schon bald war er in der Masse verschwunden, so auch Noriko. Es war etwas anstrengend, sich durch das Getümmel zu bahnen und gleichzeitig nach etwas Ausschau zu halten, sie wurde oft angerempelt oder musste mich durch kleine Grüppchen hindurchzwängen. Sie hatte einmal den Eisbären gesehen und hatte einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht, wenn der sie sah und ihr das Starren von vorhin übel nahm, dann war sie erledigt. Immerhin war er trotzdem noch ein gefährliches Raubtier, egal, wie süß er auf den ersten Blick erschien und sie wusste nicht, was für ein Gemüt dieses Tier hatte. Sie war ratlos, bisher hatte sie ein, zwei Imbiss -buden, ein Zeitungsstand und einen Souvenir-Laden entdeckt, aber man hatte dort keine Karten der Insel finden können. Sie hatte die fünf Minuten schon überzogen, als sie etwas entmutigt aus dem Souvenir-Laden schritt und obendrein stieß noch mit jemanden zusammen, und zwar so, dass sie beim Versuch, ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen über ihre eigenen Beine stolperte und sie mit einem leisen, überraschten Ausruf auf dem kalten, grauen Boden landete. Etwas griesgrämig schaute sie auf, wollte sich schon beschweren, doch die vermeintliche Person war weitergegangen, ohne sie zu beachten. Noriko wusste nicht mal, wen sie angerempelt hatte, doch war ihr das jetzt egal, Hiruko würde sich sowieso schon aufregen, wenn sie später als vereinbart auftauchte, sie musste nicht die Zeit, die sie schon überzogen hatte, unnötig verlängern, also machte sie sich daran, an den vereinbarten Ort zu kommen. Dabei stieß sie einige Personen mehr oder weniger freundlich zur Seite, sie hatte diesmal keine Lust, sich durchzuschlängeln. Sie hoffte, dass der Bahnhof nur heute so voll sein würde, weil heute alle neuen Studenten angekommen waren. Sie hatte nämlich keine Lust, sich immer durch so ein Getümmel schlagen zu müssen, wenn sie mit einem Seezug eine andere Insel besuchen wollte. _

_Endlich hatte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Masse gekämpft, und war wieder bei Hiruko __angekommen, der sie schon ungeduldig und etwas verärgert anschaute. Er murrte sie unfreundlich und schnippisch an:_

_„Dann schlägst du eine Zeit vor, und kannst dich nicht dran halten. Ich habe schon gewartet."_

_Sie war so etwas von ihm gewohnt. Es hatte sie am Anfang extrem genervt, wenn er sich über ihre Unpünktlichkeit aufgeregt hatte, selbst, wenn es nur zwei, drei Minuten gewesen waren und deshalb hatten sie schon das ein oder andere hitzige Wortgefecht gehabt, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, obwohl sie dadurch nicht pünktlicher geworden war. Sie ignorierte seinen genervten und unfreundlichen Tonfall und fragte stattdessen:  
„Hast du Karten gefunden? Ich hab keine gefunden."_

_Immernoch etwas genervt von ihrer Unpünktlichkeit antwortete er:_

_„Ja, warte mal."_

_Er nahm seinen schwarzen Rucksack von seiner Schulter und wühlte darin herum. Er hatte fast seinen ganzen Arm darin versenkt und sie wunderte sich, wieso er die Karten so tief in den Rucksack getan hatte. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er die Objekte seiner Begierde gefunden, er hörte auf, herumzuwühlen und zog den Arm heraus. Schon fast triumphierend hielt er zwei gefaltete, bedruckte Papierbögen in der Hand. Einen davon gab er ihr, den anderen entfaltete er. Noriko steckte ihre Karte weg, und stellte sich neben Hiruko, um mit in seine Karte zu schauen. _

_Die Insel war groß, und dicht besiedelt. In der Mitte der Insel war das riesige Uni-Gebäude, darum der Campus, der anscheinend auch den einzigen Park auf der Insel darstellte, gar nicht weit vom Campus entfernt war auch ein Lernzentrum, eine Bibliothek und sowas wie eine Sporthalle, ein Fitness-Studio oder eine Art Kampfsportanlage, so ganz sicher waren sich beide nicht. Am südlichen Rand der Insel war der Bahnhof, dort befanden sie sich. Im Osten war auch ein Krankenhaus, eine kleine Werft und ein, zwei Fabriken. Im Westen war ein Gewächshaus, sowie ein paar Restaurants, und ein kleines Theater. Die ganze Insel war ansonsten von Häusern umgeben, die geordnet und nach einem System aufgebaut worden waren. Die Karten unterteilte verschiedene Wohnbezirke in Sektoren, ob diese Sektoren von den Bewohnern abhängig waren, also, ob in einem Sektor eher die Reichen und in einem anderen eher die Armen wohnten, wusste Noriko nicht, aber sie konnte es sich gut vorstellen. So hart es nunmal war, aber das Sprichwort „Geld regiert die Welt" hatte etwas Wahres an sich, egal, ob die Blauhaarige diese Meinung vertrat oder nicht. Sie fand diese Insel immer eindrucksvoller, und war jetzt schon von der Universität und der dazugehörigen Anlage begeistert, obwohl sie bisher nur die Blöcke und Kreise der Karte gesehen hatte, die die Gebäude symbolisieren sollten. _

_Sie schaute sich die Unterteilungsnamen genauer an. Das System der Unterteilung sagte ihr etwas, und sie überlegte, weshalb ihr die Unterteilung irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Nach kurzer Denkzeit hatte sie die Lösung. Sie fing an, in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen, bis sie zwei Schlüssel an einem Bund mit Schildchen aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche zog. Auf dem Schildchen war „Bezirk E: Block 14, Hausnummer 16, Stockwerk 2, Haustüre b. Als ihr der Schlüssel mit ein paar anderen Sachen, wie Zugticket, Schiffskarte, Zeitplan der verschiedenen Vorlesungen, die sie besuchen konnte bzw. musste und ein paar anderen Sachen geschickt worden war, war sie etwas verwirrt gewesen. Sie wusste, dass ihr der Studienplatz hier gleichzeitig eine Wohnung versprach, doch mit der Beschriftung hatte sie nichts anfangen können. Nun ergab es Sinn. Die Karte war eindeutig in neun große Teile eingeteilt worden, von A bis nach I. Diese Bezirke waren in Blocks unterteilt, jeder Block hatte unterschiedlich viele, doch auch die Blocks waren mit Buchstaben versehen worden. Auch ihr Freund hatte die Unterteilung verstanden und wollte jetzt natürlich wissen, wo er hier wohnen würde. Auch Noriko suchte auf der Karte nach ihrem Haus, und fand es nach kurzer Suche. Ihr Haus lag nordwestlich, eher mittig zwischen Meeresküste und Campus. Anscheinend hatte auch Hiruko sein Haus gefunden, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von konzentriert auf entspannt umgestellt, seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt auf der Karte. Natürlich wollte die frische Studentin wissen, wie weit sie von ihrem Freund entfernt wohnte. Erwartungsvoll lächelte sie ihn an und fragte:_

_„Und? Wo wohnst du?"_

_„Hier."_

_Er zeigte auf einen Punkt der Karte. Noriko folgte seinem Finger und las die Koordinaten ab:_

_„Bezirk F: Block A, du bist etwas weiter entfernt von mir, du liegst südwestlich, etwas weiter weg von mir. Schade eigentlich, dann sehen wir uns vielleicht nicht so oft, aber die Strecke ist überwindbar, denke ich."_

_Sie war etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte zwar schon befürchtet, dass Hiruko nicht in ihrer Nähe wohnen würde, aber sie hatte noch Hoffnungen gehabt. Der Braunhaarige schaute sie abwartend an:_

_„Und? Wo wohnst du?"_

_„Bezirk E, Block C."_

_Er suchte wieder kurz nach dem Standort, bevor er etwas enttäuscht antwortete:_

_„Du hast Recht, unsere Häuser liegen wirklich nicht so nah aneinander, aber immerhin sind wir beide auf der Westseite."_

_Das war ein kleiner Trost für die Blauhaarige, dass sie nicht am anderen Ende der Insel wohnen würde. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Baby-Teleschnecke, mit der sie ihn normalerweise problemlos erreichen konnte. _

_Nachdem sich beide ihre Route, die sie gehen mussten, eingeprägt hatten, packte der Braunhaarige die Karte wieder weg. Etwas unschlüssig standen sie nun da, wusste nicht so genau, was sie nun tun sollten. Die Menschenmenge am Bahnhof löste sich langsam auf, viele strömten zu den Ausgängen, der Lärm nahm zunehmend ab. Man konnte sich immer besser orientieren, sah mehr als nur Menschen, die sich entweder in kleine Grüppchen aufgeteilt hatten oder einzelne Personen, die alleine nach Orientierung suchten und sich teilweise im Weg standen. Die Blauhaarige suchte erneut mit ihren Augen die übrig gebliebenen Personen ab, wollte die Anderen nochmal sehen, mehr über sie erfahren, doch sie sah sie nicht, sie waren anscheinend schon gegangen. Darüber war sie mehr als enttäuscht, sie würde wohl auf einen Zufall warten müssen, der sie wieder zu der lustigen und etwas chaotischen Gruppe führen würde. Doch sie wollte auch nicht ihre ganze Zeit damit verbringen, nach ihnen zu suchen, sie wollte die Insel erkundigen, ihre Geheimnisse lüften, die anderen Studenten, die hier schon ihre ersten Semester hinter sich hatten, sehen und kennenlernen._

_Sie wandte ihre grauen Augen wieder auf den Mann neben ihr, bevor sie ihn fragte:_

_„Also, gehen wir die Insel erkunden?"_

_Er schaute sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln an, bevor seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, gähnte und gelangweilt antwortete:_

_„Nein, das kannst du gerne machen, aber ich bin müde, ich werd mir erstmal meine neue WG anschauen, meine neuen Mitbewohner kennenlernen. Vielleicht teile ich mir ja die Wohnung mit einer hübschen Frau."_

_Bei dem letzten Satz hatte er mit einem leichten Rotschimmer verträumt in die Ferne geschaut. Noriko wurde etwas wütend, er bevorzugte eine unbekannte, vielleicht nicht existente Mitbewohnerin ihr gegenüber, und erwähnte das auch noch, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass er hier gerade mit einer Frau sprach. Eigentlich war es ihr egal, dass er für hübsche Frauen schwärmte, außerdem war es ja nicht der einzige Grund, er war von grundauf träge und faul, doch für sie war es eine Sache der Höflichkeit, weshalb sie ihn wütend anblaffte:_

_„Ich steh neben dir und kann dich hören."_

_Während sie das sagte, schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf, nicht, um ihn zu verletzen, sondern um ihn zu ermahnen und ihre vielleicht etwas übertriebene Wut zu betonen. Er hielt sich den Kopf klagend den Kopf und nörgelte sie an:_

_„Ach komm, lass mich doch."_

_„Selbst, wenn du eine hübsche Mitbewohnerin haben wirst, denke ich nicht, dass deine Chancen groß bei ihr sind."_

_Niedergeschlagen ließ er die Schultern hängen, schaute etwas verletzt auf den Boden und murmelte:_

_„Ich war doch nur am Schwärmen, warum musstest du mir das kaputt machen?"_

_Sie antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sie kannte ihn eigentlich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich gleich wieder einkriegen würde, solche Sätze schadeten seinem Ego nur minimal und für höchstens ein paar Minuten, außerdem war er auch manchmal so zu ihr, obwohl er sie nicht schlug, um seine Wut besser auszudrücken, dafür war er, wie sie vermutete, viel zu faul._

_Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, er sah auf und lief ihr hinterher, in wenigen Sekunden hatte er sie eingeholt und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose und fragte dabei nebenbei:_

_„Was machst du jetzt? Erkundest du die Insel auf eigene Faust oder schaust du auch erstmal in deine neue Wohnung?"_

_Darüber war sie noch am überlegen, sollte sie die Insel alleine durchforsten, oder doch lieber auf den nächsten Tag warten? Das Semester fing offiziell erst in zwei Tagen an, also hatten sie und Hiruko noch genug Zeit, um alles genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch wie sie ihn kannte, war er auch morgen noch zu faul dafür. Er war nicht so, wie die Meisten, er war nicht neugierig, er brauchte nicht alles über Andere zu wissen, egal ob gut oder schlecht, das interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Das war in den meisten Fällen mehr als angenehm und für diese Eigenschaften war er auch ihr bester Freund, doch manchmal hätte sie nichts gegen ein bisschen Neugier seinerseits einwenden können. _

_Der Braunhaarige sah sie abwartend an, er erwartete eine Antwort auf seine Frage, das realisierte Noriko auch sehr schnell, doch konnte sie ihm noch keine genaue geben, sie war sich selbst noch im Unklarem. Sie kratzte sich mit der Hand an ihrem blauen Hinterkopf, lächelte hilflos und gestand:_

_„Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau. Aber ich begleite dich zuerst zu deiner WG, dann schau ich weiter."_

_Der Braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, aus seiner Sicht war es eine einfache Entscheidung, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie bei ihren teils simplen Entscheidungen manchmal so lange brauchte. In solchen Fällen wollte er immer wissen, was sie sich dabei immer dachte, was sie in ihre Entscheidungen mit einbezog und wie sie die Vor- und Nachteile abwägte. Bei ihm war seine Taktik fast immer die Gleiche:_

_Immer den einfachen, kraftsparenden Weg nehmen, der ihn an sein Ziel bringen würde._

_Die Blauhaarige hatte immer eine andere Taktik, mal entschied sie sich für den kompliziertesten, mal für den einfachsten Weg, er konnte sie bei sowas einfach nie einschätzen. Aber das machte ihm nichts, wenn er nicht wollte, dann bezog sie ihn nicht in ihre Pläne mit ein. _

_Sie verließen den Bahnhof und schauten sich zuallererst die neue Umgebung an. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, denn vor ihnen bot sich ein gewaltiger, vielfältiger Anblick. Die Straßen waren aus Pflastersteinen, an den Straßenseiten waren Bürgersteige und Bäume, manchmal führte ein kleiner, kurzer, schmaler Weg durch einen winzig kleinen Vorgarten, der zu in die Höhe gewachsenen Häuser gehörte. Man sah sofort, dass in allen Häusern, ob groß, ob klein, mit oder ohne Vorgarten, mehrere Leute wohnten, einige wahrscheinlich in WGs. Alle Häsuer waren verschieden, ob in der Farbe, im Bau oder anderen Kriterien und doch harmonierte alles perfekt, alles wirkte einheitlich, geordnet und doch wirkte alles gleichzeitig zusammengewürfelt. Die Straßen hatten viele Abzweigungen, Kreuzungen und Straßenschilder. Hier und da liefen junge Männer und Frauen herum, einige mit Taschen und einer Karte in der Hand, sie waren wahrscheinlich, so wie die Beiden selbst, neue Studenten und suchten nach ihren neuen Wohnorten, andere Leute liefen ohne Rucksack in verschieden großen Grüppchen umher, unterhielten sich, manche brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, andere schienen ein hitziges Gespräch zu führen. Doch was sie verwunderte, das waren ein paar ältere Menschen, die zusammen mit teils großen, teils kleinen Kindern durch die Straßen gingen, hier lebten doch nur, wie sie bisher nur gehört hatte, die Studenten. Klar, einige Leute fingen erst spät mit dem Studium an, aber Noriko war sich sicher, dass kleine Kinder das nicht taten. Doch so sehr sie die Frage in einer normalen, gewohnten Situation beschäftigt hätte, so war sie doch immernoch überwältigt von der Ansicht dieser Insel und __der Stadt, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein Viertel gesehen hatte. _

_Beide setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, versuchten mit ihren Augen jedes Detail aufzunehmen, wollten etwas finden, über das sie noch mehr staunen konnten. Sie gingen sehr langsam, sie hatten es nicht eilig, nicht, wenn sie durch solch faszinierenden Straßen gingen. Der Anblick der Straßen hatte Noriko ihre Frage darüber, ob sie zuerst in die Wohnung gehen sollte oder doch lieber die Stadt erkunden wollte, vergessen lassen, sie wollte unbedingt mehr sehen, wollte noch mehr finden, dass sie ins Staunen versetzen würde. Auch Hiruko war nun etwas in Versuchung, seine Feundin zu begleiten, doch letztendlich blieb er bei seiner Entscheidung, er hatte genug Zeit, um sich alles hier anzusehen, er musste sich mit nichts beeilen. Sie bogen in ein paar Straßen ein, bis sie an ein Straßenschild mit der Aufschrift: „Block A: Nummer 35-70" sahen. Noriko wusste die Hausnummer ihres Freundes nicht, der Finger, der die Position seines neuen Wohnortes auf der Karte angezeigt hatte, war verhältnismäßig zu dick gewesen, als dass sie die genaue Nummer hätte erahnen können. Sie ging an dem Schild vorbei und war drauf und dran, die Straße zu übergehen, sie zu ignorieren. Doch Hiruko blieb stehen, packte sie noch rechtzeitig am Oberarm und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie in die falsche Richtung gehen würde und sie hier, um zu seinem Haus zu kommen, hier einbiegen müsste. Etwas verwundert drehte sie sich wieder zurück, sah, dass ihr Freund mit seinem Daumen in die Straße zeigte und verstand sofort, dass sie darein gehen müssten. _

_Etwas neugierig sah sie sich jedes Haus an, sie wollte unbedingt wissen, in was für einem Bereich Hiruko leben würde. Dieser Abschnitt war eher, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie am Anfang gesehen hatten, etwas monoton. Die Häuser hatten alle ein flaches Dach und waren alle nah aneinander gereiht, die Wände waren grau oder weiß, doch auch hier waren Baustile immer verschieden, einige Häuser waren großer als andere, manche hatten Kletterpflanzen an den Hauswänden, das spektakulärste war jedoch ein Haus, dessen ganze Wand mit Graffiti besprüht worden war. Ein großes Bild mit vielen kleinen Motiven, die alle gänzlich verschieden waren und nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, aber dennoch in einem Bild nebeneinander, übereinander und voreinander gemalt oder gesprüht worden waren. Vor diesem Haus blieben sie stehen, wenn man die Stockwerke an den Fenstern abzählen konnte, dann waren es vier Stockwerke. Die Haustür bestand aus einer Glastür, die einen Mittelstreifen aus trüben Glas besaß und grade noch so einen Einblick in ein weißes Treppenhaus zuließ. Wie viel hätte Noriko gegeben, dass sie oder zumindest Hiruko in diesem Haus leben durfte, aber nach einer kurzen Betrachtungszeit wurde ihr klar, dass der Braunhaarige nicht hier einziehen würde. Sehr schade._

_Bei der Hausnummer 63 machten sie Halt, der Braunhaarige nahm die Hände aus den Taschen, wühlte wieder kurz im Rucksack herum und zog einen Schlüsselbund mit zwei Schlüsseln und einem beschrifteten Schildchen hervor. Dieser sah Norikos Schlüsseln sehr ähnlich, aber man sah trotzdem auf dem ersten Blick, dass es nicht ihrer war. Der junge Mann drehte seinen Kopf zu der Blauhaarigen und äußerte:_

_„Hier sind wir also. Ich denke mal, dass wir uns jetzt trennen werden."_

_„Ja, scheint so. Na dann, hab noch einen schönen Tag, und fall mir weder eine Treppe rauf, noch runter."_

_„Werd's versuchen."_

_Sie hoben ihre Hände und gaben sich beide grinsend einen High-Five zum Abschied, bevor Noriko sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und wegging, nach zehn Metern drehte sie sich im Gehen nochmal um und sah Hiruko, der gerade die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und winkte nochmal lässig, sie tat das ebenfalls. Dann war er im Haus verschwunden. Jetzt war sie allein._

_Ohne ihren Freund mit den dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haaren war alles zwar noch spannend und aufregend gewesen, hatte jedoch irgendwie ein bestimmtes Gefühl verloren, dass sie nun vermisste. Sie war durch die verschiedenen Straßen gelaufen, hatte sich kurz mit ein paar Leuten unterhalten, sich ein paar Orte wie Cafés, Bars, eine Straße, die nur aus Kleiderläden, Drogeriemärkten, __Schreibwarengeschäften und einer Bank bestand, eine Straße, in der man wunderbar Lebensmittel einkaufen konnte und vieles mehr auf ihrer Karte markiert. Doch nun taten ihr die Beine weh, ihre Hängetasche wurde immer schwerer und sie beschloss, sich auf den Weg zu ihrer neuen Wohnung zu machen._

_Sie war etwas müde und unachtsam geworden, so dass sie versehentlich in eine Person lief. Diese war aber so standhaft gewesen, dass sie zurückgefallen und auf dem Boden gelandet war. Etwas irritiert starrte sie auf die schwarzen Schuhe vor ihr. Dann, langsam blickte sie weiter hoch, sie sah eine blaue Jeans, einen schwarzen Gürtel, ein weißes T-shirt, ein schwarzes, offenes Hemd mit Kragen und ein ein unerfreutes Gesicht eines groß gewachsenen Mannes, der sie böse anfunkelte. Augenblicklich bekam sie es mit der Angst zutun, so wie er sie anstarrte, würde sie mit einem einfachen „Entschuldigung" nicht davon kommen lassen, das war klar. Sie verstand es allerdings nicht, es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht getreten, sie war nur gegen ihn gelaufen, sie hatte nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Warum schaute er sie dann so vernichtend an. Sie rappelte sich mühselig auf, ihr Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen lassend. Seine verschränkten Arme, die komischen Blicke seiner Freunde, die sich hinter ihm befanden, und generell seine ganze Körperhaltung ließen nur eins ahnen: Ärger!_

_Dabei wollte sie keinen Ärger an ihrem ersten Tag haben, das brauchte sie nicht und wenn sie sich den Kerl, der mindestens einen Kopf größer war als sie, genauer anschaute, dann wurde ihr auch bewusst, warum. Wenn er eine aggressive Persönlichkeit besaß, wovon sie stark ausging, da sich an seiner Stirn schon eine Wutader gebildet hatte, dann würde das hässlich enden, für sie. Sie hätte schwören können, dass seine blonden, etwas längeren Haare so aussahen, als würden sie sich mit seiner Wut sträuben. Sie verneigte sich kurz vor ihm und stotterte hastig ein „Entschuldigung". Diese Person ließ sich dadurch aber nicht besänftigen, hätte sie eigentlich wissen müssen, so schnell wie der sauer geworden war. Sie wollte sich grade umdrehen und weggehen, als er sie am Unterarm festhielt und sie wieder zu ihr drehte. Er knurrte in einem bedrohlichen Ton:_

_„Du bist eine Neue, stimmt's? Na dann sag ich dir eins, so respektlos geht man mit den Älteren nicht um, hast du verstanden?"_

_Das würde ja sowas von schlecht für sie enden, das wusste sie ja jetzt schon. Sie starrte ihn aus ängstlichen Augen an, wollte nurnoch weg, dem, was gleich auf sie zukommen würde, entfliehen. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, dass sie, wie Hiruko, zuerst ihre Wohnung aufgesucht hätte, dann wäre sie nicht in so eine Situation geraten. Der Mann bellte sie an:_

_„Antworte!"_

_Sie nickte bloß, sie spürte, wie die um sie herum sie musterten, dem Schauspiel zusahen und schon auf das Ende gespannt waren. Sie konnte es irgendwie nicht fassen, dass keiner eingriff, aber genauso wenig verstand sie, wie jemand in seinem Alter noch so schnell ausrasten konnte. Er war erwachsen und an einer Uni, und nicht in irgendeiner Schule, wo sich jeder gegenseitig anpöbelte und auf den Rest losging._

_„Weißt du, du hast ziemliches Pech, ich bin grad ziemlich gereizt und deine Unhöflichkeit macht das ganze auch nicht besser. Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal zeigen, was es bedeutet, den Größeren hier in die Quere zu kommen."_

_Sie war in ihn hineingelaufen und hatte nicht seine Bude abgefackelt. Sie verstand es beim besten Willen nicht, nur weil er ein bisschen schlechte Laune hatte, sollte sie jetzt als Boxsack herhalten? Ihre Angst und der Funken Wut sorgten dafür, dass sie anfing, sich gegen den Griff des Studenten zu wehren. Sie versuchte, sich aus dem Griff freizuzappeln, aber das Gehampel machte ihr Gegenüber anscheinend nur noch wütender, weil der Griff sich augenblicklich verstärkte und ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Unterarm floss. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde er ihr mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Unterarm brechen. _

_Gerade, als sie schon nachgeben wollte, damit er ihr nicht den Schreibarm ruinieren würde, durchschnitt eine junge, männliche Stimme die Luft:_

_„Hey, lass das Mädchen los!"_

_Sie horchte auf, hielt inne und erstarrte, wer auch immer das war, er rettete ihr grade ihre vier Buchstaben. Sie versuchte, hinter sich zu schauen, doch ihre momentane Haltung ließ das nicht zu und sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, wenn der Mann vor ihr sie noch immer festhielt. Also konnte sie sich nur auf die Stimme des Mannes konzentrieren, der ihr helfen wollte. Sie japste sie vor Schmerzen auf, als ihr Peiniger den Griff provokativ schloss. Er schaute erzürnt über sie hinweg, wahrscheinlich auf den Unbekannten und keifte wütend:_

_„Und wer bist du?"_

_Dann knurrte er noch was zu sich selbst, das wie „heute läuft mir auch nur Scheiße über den Weg" klang. _

_Plötzlich hörte Noriko ein selbstbewusstes Lachen hinter sich, und sie stellte anhand der Stimme fest, dass es wieder ihr noch unbekannter Retter war. Die nächsten Worte von dem Unbekannten, die dieser mit einer Lässigkeit aussprach, die nicht zur Situation passte, ließen die Blauhaarige verwundert nach Luft schnappen:_

_„Willst du dich wirklich mit mir anlegen?"_

_Zwei Optionen, er hatte einen Ruf, der von Kämpfen mit ihm abrieten oder es war einfach nur irgendwer, der sich mit dem Kerl vor ihr prügeln wollte, sie hoffte auf Ersteres. Anscheinend war dies auch der Fall, denn ihr Gegenüber ließ ihr Handgelenk plötzlich los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, sein Gesichtsausdruck war von „wütend" auf „panisch" gewechselt, anscheinend hatte er ihren Retter letztendlich erkannt. Als er ihr Handgelenk losließ, stolperte sie zuerst ein paar Schritte zurück, ruderte etwas mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und kam letztendlich zum Stehen. _

_Der Mann, der sie bis eben noch festgehalten hatte, schenkte ihr noch einen hasserfüllten Blick, bevor er und seine Freunde schnell die Biege machten. Noriko drehte sich sofort zu ihrem Retter um, sie wollte wissen, wer dort stand, wie er aussah, wer er überhaupt war und wie er es geschafft hatte, ihren Peiniger zu verjagen. Sie sah einen jungen Mann, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, sein Gesicht war von Sommersprossen geprägt, seine längeren, schwarzen Haare wurden teils durch einen orange-braunen Cowboyhut verdeckt, über der Krempe war ein lachender und ein trauriger Smiley an einer roten Perlenkette befestigt, an der Hutschnur, die vor seiner offenen, muskulösen Brust endete, hing ein Anhänger in Form eines Rindertotenkopfes, ein gelbes, offenes Hemd bedeckte Teile seines Oberkörpers, ließen die Sicht auf den Bauch und die Brust jedoch frei. Er trug schwarze Shorts, wobei an einem Bein ein blaues Band durch am Hosenbein befestigte Schlaufen gezogen worden war, seine Füße wurden durch schwarze, große Stiefel geschützt. Auf seinen Lippen trug er ein sehr selbstbewusstes Lächeln. Noriko hatte sich ihren Retter irgendwie anders vorgestellt, natürlich war die Version von Mann tausendmal besser als die Gestalt, die sie sich in ihren Gedanken auf die Schnelle ausgemalt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt einen großgewachsenen, muskelbepackten Mann erwartet. Der Mann vor ihr strahlte zwar auch Autorität aus, aber er hatte irgendwie etwas freches an sich, dass sie an dieser Person äußerst sympathisch fand. _

_Sie rieb sich das noch schmerzende Handgelenk, lächelte ihn aber dennoch freundlich und dankbar an, bevor sie mit dankbarer Stimme sprach:_

_„Danke, ohne dich wär ich wohl ziemlich arm dran gewesen..."_

_sie stockte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Mann vor ihr ansprechen sollte, den Namen kannte sie nicht und er sah nicht nach einer Person aus, die es bevorzugte, mit „Herr" angesprochen zu werden. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte sie nun freundlich an und antwortete:_

_„Ace, mein Name ist Ace." _

_„Danke, Ace."_

_„Keine Ursache, ich helfe gern."_

_„Du lässt dich nicht zufällig noch auf einen Drink mit mir einladen, oder?"_

_„So ein Angebot kann ich einer jungen Frau wie dir doch nicht ausschlagen."_


End file.
